cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Goldbooster
Biography Flash Goldbooster is a Human Male Jedi Knight from the planet Coruscant. His strong force senstivity was discoverd by Kahar and Flash was to be a force sensitive about 2 and a half years after birth. With hope of becoming a padawan he trained well and hard to pass his youngling training to become a full padawan learner. His hopes came true in 28 BBY and he became the padawan of Kahar Zamet. He attended the first Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Brulan ,Battle Of Utapau and many more battles .Kahar Zamet trained Flash to knighthood.Flash was a Jedi Guardian and a Jedi Ace. Battle Of Brulan In 21 BBY,Flash and his master Kahar Zamet were called to the planet Brulan.They were assgned to fight alongside a legion of ARC Troopers and Clone Pilots.While,Kahar went flying to Brulan in a Republic Gunship,Flash went in his starfighter and led a squadron of Clones to Brulan.The padawan Flash Goldbooster was a skilled pilot.When he arrived on Brulan with the clones he used his starfighter missiles and turret blasters to desttroy about 10 droid tanks.Flash and the squadron of pilots named Falcon Squadron swooped down to Brulan's plaines.Flash landed his starfighter,and jumped onto a clone tank.He orderd Falcon Squadron to clear out an area full of B-2 battle droids."You heard Commander Flash,take out those droids." yelled Captain Oppa.Oppa was a clone captain that Flash had knew ever since he was a young boy.Flash aided Captain Oppa in destroying the B-2 battle droids.Suddenly Flash heard a loud explosion.Several Clone Tanks exploded,but destroyed some droids that were standing nearby.Flash and Oppa charged at a group of clankers and Flash cut down 5 of them and Oppa tackled 4.Flash heard his communicator beeping loudly and activated it."Yes come in" Flash said."My Padawan i need you to come down here to my position because we are running low on reinforcements." responded Kahar. "Okay Master, Oppa and I will be there with some troopers in about 10 to 15 minutes." answers Flash. Flash,Oppa,and a couple of recruits from Falcon Squadron mounted nearby speeders and drove towards Kahar's position. Battle Of Utapau In 19 BBY,Flash and his master Kahar Zamet were called to Utapau to assist Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody.He was told to bring Falcon Squadron with him.When they arrived in a LA-AT gunship they were ordered by Commander Cody to destroy every droid in sight.Clone Captain Oppa and Clone Lieutenant Copper from Falcon Squadron charged into the battlefield and quickly shot down some B-1 battle droids.Instead of using their Phase II blue and white armor,Falcon Squadron wore Phase II orange and white armor which they only used on Utapau.Lieutenant Copper was a skilled sniper so he took Falcon Squadron's best snipers and climbed up to a platform and shot down many droids.When,Palpatine executed Order 66, Falcon Squadron did not obey the order.Instead they kept their loyalty to Flash and Kahar.Flash escaped to Coruscant in a LA-AT Gunship with Falcon Squadron. Operation Knightfall (Order 66 Story) Flash was with his master Kahar Zamet and Falcon Squadron when they executed Order 66.They were on Utapau.When the 212th Attack Batallion aimed their blasters at them,Flash and Kahar cut down some clones,and Captain Oppa and Lieutenant Copper shot down some more clones.Captain Oppa and Lieutenant Copper and Falcon Squadron got into a LA-AT Gunship and told the 2 jedi to join them .There were 2 seperate Gunships.Lieutenant Copper and 15 clone troopers from Falcon Squadron went with Flash.Captain Oppa and the remaining 15 clone troopers from Falcon Squadron went with Kahar.Both LA-AT Gunships went to Coruscant Spaceport.When they arrived at the Spaceport,Commander Cody had already informed Darth Vader of the 2 Jedi.So the 501st Legion was waiting for them.Commander Appo and Sergeant Fox ordered their Clone Troopers to kill the 2 Jedi.About 30 Clone troopers attacked Flash and Kahar,Lieutenant Copper,and Captain Oppa.Flash Force Pushed 5 clone troopers into 5 other clones that were attacking Lieutenant Copper.Kahar elimanated the clones that attacked him.Lieutenant Copper and Captain Oppa shot down the remaining clone troopers.Kahar then formed The Survivors,Falcon Squadron were one of the many join. Discovery on Ryloth In 18 BBY,Flash went to Ryloth months after becoming a Jedi Knight.There he found very young Twi'lek female and a male Twi'lek in a small living hut and he sat down and talked to them.The female's name was Akkra Cabcura and the male was Ryanr Tarson.A young boy walked from a small room and greeted Flash.The young boy was named Rygan Tarson.Flash saw the young boy move his hand towards his toy and the toy moved in the direction of his hand.Flash informed the couple of their childs force potential and Flash got the couples permission to take the young boy for padawan training.When the boy became 9 during the end of 18 BBY and was a padawan,Flash took Rygan as his first padawan. Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Knight